


my heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

by bloodroots



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Apple Scented Lube, Arguing, Cock Warming, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I think that's it - Freeform, Jongho Is Baby, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mingi Is A Big Baby, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Surprisingly, Talking, anyway, hiiiii my darlings, how are you today, i swear it's not, i'm back with another fic, let's get to it, my bookmarks would've predicted otherwise, my first kpop fic isn't bts or monsta x, oh no this sounds really sad, okay now that's it, surprise, told you guys it wasn't sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodroots/pseuds/bloodroots
Summary: They pulled apart slowly, staying close enough to keep their foreheads pressed together. Hongjoong’s hands massaged Mingi’s waist as the younger closed his eyes and let out shuddering breaths. Hongjoong leaned down to press soft kisses to Mingi’s neck and collarbones where his big shirt had fallen down on one of his shoulders.“I-I-I wanna do it.”“Wanna do what, puppy?”Mingi whined and hid in his boyfriend’s shoulder, playing with his fingers.“I wanna warm you. Wanna feel close to you, please.” Mingi whispered, pressing a long kiss to Hongjoong’s skin.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------or,mingi gets upset about dance practice that didn't go too well and goes to hongjoong's studio for comfort. hongjoong comes up with a way to finish his work and help his baby at the same time
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	my heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! 
> 
> so, i'm a very new atiny and i tried to research as much as i could about the members before i wrote this but some stuff might seem OOC so bear with me. 
> 
> this is also my first kpop fic so if i get any honorifics or anything wrong please let me know !
> 
> finding lyrics to make into a title for this work took me two days before i just gave up and went with ed sheeran
> 
> i hope you like it !!

Hongjoong almost didn’t notice anyone come into his studio, his headphones on and his music loud as he worked. He only picked up on someone else’s presence when he saw the blanket thrown on top of his couch move and then settle back on top of the couch. 

He knew he couldn’t have been seeing things so he paused his work and looked over to see a very large boy (barely) covered by a small throw blanket. Hongjoong almost left it alone until he saw that the blanket was shaking, pausing every few seconds to breathe, and then starting to shake again. Hongjoong frowned in sympathy for whichever member was under the blanket, knowing them all well enough to know when one was crying. 

Hongjoong turned back to his computer for a moment to save his progress, wanting his full attention on whoever decided to come to him. He set his headphones on his desk and walked over to the blanket pile, reaching out to pet what he thought was a shoulder. 

“Minie-ah? What’s wrong, love?” Hongjoong asked softly, crouching down so he was face level with the couch. 

Mingi choked out some muffled words and continued shaking, obviously very worked up about something. Hongjoong frowned as his heart throbbed painfully in his chest. 

“Min, baby, can you take the blanket off for hyung? I just wanna talk to you, okay?” 

It took a few moments and some wiggling around but finally Mingi was facing Hongjoong, his head covered with the blanket but his face free. Hongjoong almost wished he’d kept it covered; his baby’s eyes were red and still leaking, his nose pink from rubbing it so much, and his lips still trembling. It broke Hongjoong’s heart to see his boy so upset, always preferring him to be the happy baby he loved. 

“Talk to me, talk to hyung, baby. What happened, hmm?” 

Mingi whimpered, avoiding eye contact as he tried to calm down enough to talk. His eyes fluttered closed when Hongjoong reached out to run his thumb on his cheekbone, rubbing small circles into the flushed skin. He tucked some hair behind Mingi’s ear and smiled softly, letting his boy find his words. 

“I fucked—s-sorry—me-messed up at practise today, hyu-hyungie. A l-lot. Yeosang an-and Woo yelled at-at me! No one but Jongie even st-stood up for me, h-hyung! Yunie said not t-to listen to the-them but I couldn’t  _ not _ , hyungie! I l-let them-them down!” Mingi whimpered, covering his face up again as the tears flowed heavier. Hongjoong winced as Mingi sobbed into the blue fabric wrapped around him. 

“Aish, my poor baby. You don’t deserve to be yelled at, we all make mistakes during practise. You do, however deserve a small punishment for swearing. You know that’s against the rules, Minie.” Hongjoong said calmly, keeping his hands on Mingi so the younger could feel he hadn’t left. 

“B-but,  _ hyung _ !” 

“No buts, Min. You know the rules. I’m sorry, puppy, but you know I have to.” 

Mingi whimpered again but shifted around to uncover one of his legs, holding it out towards Hongjoong. Hongjoong rolled the leg up on Mingi’s shorts and rubbed the skin of the back of his upper thigh. Hongjoong landed three quick swats right on Mingi’s sit spot, making the younger yelp after each one. 

“You know hyungie has to punish you when you break rules, Minie. Hyung has to make sure you stay my good boy, right?” 

Mingi nodded, muffling his sobs with the blanket he’d now tucked into his mouth to chew on. It was a habit he’d had as a child, chewing on things when he was nervous or upset, and he carried it on with him. Hongjoong slowly coaxed his boy out of the blanket again, fully this time, and grabbed a tissue box off his desk to start cleaning up his baby. 

“Sor-sorry for swearin’, hyungie.” Mingi said in a quiet voice, sniffling pitifully. 

Mingi had sat up and moved so Hongjoong could sit on the couch with him, holding the older close as he ran tissues around his skin. Hongjoong cooed as Mingi’s tears continued, though they had slowed considerably.  _ Poor thing _ . 

“It’s okay, baby. You apologised and took your punishment like a good boy, you’re still my favourite little baby.” Hongjoong wriggled his fingertips in Mingi’s stomach, making the younger jerk and laugh maniacally as he was tickled. 

“No-not a bab-by, hyung!” Mingi squealed, twisting his body away from the older’s fingers. 

“Oh, yes you are. Your hyung’s favourite baby, always have been. Even though you made a mistake, you don’t deserve to be treated poorly. It’s unfair of them to be mean to you when they’re not perfect either. I’ll make sure to talk to them when we get home. Now, c’mere and let me hug you.” Hongjoong said softly, stopping his assault on Mingi’s tummy. 

Mingi jumped at the chance, the blanket tangled around his body making his mission a little difficult but he was finally able to plant himself in his boyfriend’s lap. He giggled at the  _ oof! _ Hongjoong let out when he plopped down on his thighs, snuggling down into Hongjoong’s chest and resting his face in his neck. 

Hongjoong smiled into his boyfriend’s hair, petting his scalp and back as the last of his tears and sniffles came to an end. He felt slightly bad about punishing his boy when he was already hurting, but the guilt was quickly pushed to the side and replaced with quiet rage at the thought of Yeosang and Wooyoung being mean to his baby. Everyone in the group was prone to make mistakes, especially on the newer choreography they’d been given less than a week ago. Hongjoong knew that today’s practise was the fourth day to work on their newest choreography and he’d opted to skip it to work on some tracks, knowing he had the moves down by now. 

If he’d just sat through another practise he could’ve been there to stand up for his boyfriend, to mediate between the boys and calm them down before things escalated. Hongjoong knew he’d need to have a talk with Seonghwa later to hear the full details about what happened, and then talk to Yeosang and Wooyoung about how long they’d be on dishwashing duty as punishment. 

Hongjoong was so wrapped up in his revenge plot that he didn’t notice Mingi’s breathing slowing down, his hands fisting in Hongjoong’s shirt as he started to fall asleep. But Mingi couldn’t fall asleep on him, he had tracks to finish before they could go home and Hongjoong had been hoping Mingi could hold out until then so they’d leave together. He knew he’d have to wake his boyfriend up and get to work if he had any chance of making good progress. 

“Min? Minie, sweetheart, you gotta get up for me. Hyung has to work on a few songs and then we can go home and sleep and cuddle all you want.” 

Mingi whined, his arms tightening around Hongjoong’s neck. Hongjoong felt his thighs tighten around his waist and he knew he was losing this fight. 

“Mingi,  _ please _ get up so I can finish. The faster I get done, the faster we can leave, I promise.” 

“Don’t want hyungie to leave. I wanna stay with you. Don’t leave me alone.” Mingi pouted, stubbornly keeping his face glued to Hongjoong’s neck. 

Mingi got like this from time to time, more so when he was upset. He wanted to feel as close as possible to Hongjoong, feel loved and protected from everything mean in the world. Unfortunately, Hongjoong had seen him like this more often as they gained more and more popularity as a group, the comments getting to his sensitive baby more than the others. Those nights usually started with hours of cuddling, reassurances, and kisses, then ended with Hongjoong making love to Mingi until the younger couldn’t remember what had made him so sad. Hongjoong always considered those nights bittersweet. 

Hongjoong sighed, thinking through his options when an idea struck him. He knew exactly how to keep his boy close and at ease while he worked. 

“Min, did you see my blue bag in the practise room? The small one?” 

Mingi slowly pulled his face back enough to peek up at his boyfriend, looking at him warily before nodding, unsure if he was being tricked. 

“Okay, I have a plan. And it’s only if you want to, baby, you know you don’t have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with.” 

Mingi pulled back to look at Hongjoong fully, knowing that Hongjoong always said that before they had sex. But Hongjoong wouldn’t try and have sex now, would he? When he already said he has work to finish? 

“Hyungie, I don’t wanna keep you from your work just for some sex, it’s really—“

“Not sex, Minie. I want you to sit on my lap while I work so my little baby can still be close to me. And while you’re in my lap, I’m gonna have my cock in you, okay? Sound nice?” Hongjoong asked softly, stroking Mingi’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

“You-you want me to...to ride you but not... _ actually _ ride you?” Mingi asked, clearly confused on what Hongjoong was trying to say. 

“All you have to do is let me stretch you and then get comfortable on my lap so you can cock warm me while I work. No sex, just us. Does that sound like something you’d like, puppy?” 

Mingi whined and nodded, leaning forward to kiss Hongjoong for the first time that day. Despite the promise of getting stretched and then cock warming his boyfriend while he worked, the kisses stayed almost innocent, Hongjoong’s tongue slipping easily against Mingi’s as the younger wove his fingers in Hongjoong’s hair. The older always loved kissing his boyfriend, it was at least top three of his favourite things to do with him. There was something about the feeling of his boy just melting against him as their lips moved in tandem that made his chest swell with pride. He never got tired of it. 

They pulled apart slowly, staying close enough to keep their foreheads pressed together. Hongjoong’s hands massaged Mingi’s waist as the younger closed his eyes and let out shuddering breaths. Hongjoong leaned down to press soft kisses to Mingi’s neck and collarbones where his big shirt had fallen down on one of his shoulders. 

“I-I-I wanna do it.” 

“Wanna do what, puppy?” 

Mingi whined and hid in his boyfriend’s shoulder, playing with his fingers. 

“I wanna warm you. Wanna feel close to you, please.” Mingi whispered, pressing a long kiss to Hongjoong’s skin. 

That was all Hongjoong needed to start moving, carefully shifting Mingi off his lap and looking around his studio for some supplies. He grabbed the blanket and one of the small throw pillows off the couch before he turned to Mingi. 

“Okay, baby, I need you to go to the practise room and get my bag for me. It’s got the lube you like in it and we’ll definitely be needing it.” 

Mingi visibly deflated at the request, his bottom lip sticking out as he pouted. Hongjoong has to keep himself from rolling his eyes fondly. 

“But...but what if they’re still in there?” Mingi asked in a voice so small Hongjoong felt his throat close up and the backs of his eyes burn. 

Hongjoong kneeled in front of his boy, taking his big hands in his own and stroking the back with his thumbs. He placed a kiss on Mingi’s forehead and then another on the tip of his nose. Hongjoong had always loved Mingi’s nose, loved how his boyfriend’s sharp features contrasted with his incredibly soft personality. 

“Just ignore them, darling. Just go in, grab the bag, and walk out. You don’t have to talk to any of them if you don’t want to, okay? Even if they try and talk to you, just keep moving and come back to me.” Hongjoong said slowly, making sure Mingi heard everything word. 

Mingi nodded, his hands shaking a bit but a look of determination on his face. He could do this. He could get his hyung’s bag and not let any of the other members upset him more. He got another kiss as a reward before Hongjoong left him to gather more things. 

Mingi ventured out into the hall and looked around to make sure none of the others were around, trying to gather all his courage on the short walk to the practise room. He could feel his pulse picking up some speed when he heard loud laughter coming from inside the room, knowing it belonged to Wooyoung. 

_ Maybe I can’t do this _ , he told himself.  _ Maybe I can just go back to hyungie and tell him I couldn’t do it and he won’t be too mad at me. Besides, his work is always more important than whatever dumb thing I’m upset about. I shouldn’t distract him, that’s just selfish of me. Stupid, Mingi, stupid— _

“Mingi-ah? What are you doing out here? We thought you went home.” 

Mingi winced and turned around slowly to face Yunho, who looked both equally confused and concerned. Mingi opened his mouth to answer but felt the words catch on the lump forming in his throat, his eyes welling up much quicker than he wanted them to. He reached a fist up to wipe his eyes as the tears started to fall. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. Shshshsh, you’re okay, Minie. Just breathe, you’re okay, just breathe.” Yunho said, surging forward to bury Mingi in his arms. 

Mingi let out a soft sob, his fingers digging into Yunho’s back as he tried to hold him as closely as possible. Even though the younger was quite upset Yunho hadn’t stood up for him earlier, there was always something so warm about him that made Mingi never able to stay upset for long. Mingi inhaled the others cologne, the scent calming him a little as he sniffled pitifully. 

“Min, baby, I’m so sorry about earlier. I should’ve told Woo and Sang to stop being dicks but I was too focused on the practise going well to pay attention to how it was affecting you. And I definitely should’ve come to check on you afterwards, even if I thought you’d just gone home.” 

“It-It’s okay, Yunie. I shouldn’t have been such a b-baby about it.” Mingi said, trying to wipe his cheeks dry with his sleeve. 

“Mingi, look at me.” 

Mingi’s breath stuttered when he heard Yunho use his Serious Voice. He automatically pulled back, already thinking of a million ways to apologise so he wouldn’t be in trouble when he felt warm palms cupping the sides of his face. He shyly met Yunho’s gaze, holding onto the older’s wrists but not moving his hands off his face. Yunho’s thumbs swiped under his eyes to dry the tears and Mingi felt his chest get warm, Yunho’s lips pressing to his forehead spreading the warmth to his fingers and toes. 

Mingi knew that he was exclusively with Hongjoong (a fact he was proud of and wouldn’t change for the world) but there had always been a level of affection between Mingi and Yunho that even they couldn’t explain. Neither really ever wanted to be with the other romantically (or sexually) but they’d always had a mutual understanding of the other and their emotions without really having to say anything at all. They both had the ability to be on the same page constantly, giving them the benefit of being able to calm each other down and build them back up during times like this. 

“You are  **not** being a baby, you’re expressing your feelings about what happened and that’s more than okay. I shouldn’t have ever let you get to this point, but I’m going to make it up to you. I’ll talk to Woo and Sang later, maybe even bring in Seonghwa hyung so they’ll feel extra bad about it.” Mingi giggled softly, always loving to see one half of the group’s parents lecture the other members. 

The two stayed together for a few minutes longer before Yunho let go, wiping off Mingi’s cheeks again and smiling when Mingi grinned at him. Yunho always did enjoy making his members feel happy, especially when it was one of his ‘99’s. 

“Yunie? Can you get Hongjoong’s bag out of the practise room? The blue one? I was gonna get it but I don’t want anyone to yell at me again.” The younger pouted, using his puppy eyes on the older despite Yunho’s ability to ever tell Mingi no. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just put that lip away, you know I’ll say yes with or without the pout.” 

Mingi giggled again and waited as Yunho approached the door and yelled for Jongho to bring him the blue bag left by the wall. The youngest jogged over and handed it to him, doing a double take when he saw Mingi’s disheveled appearance. 

“ _ Hyung _ ....” Jongho trailed off, rushing forward to hold Mingi. 

Mingi let out a small  _ oof! _ but held Jongho nonetheless, petting his hair and swaying them a bit. Jongho kept his eyes on Yunho, narrowed and suspicious as he held onto his Mingi hyung. 

“Don’t look at me like that, we were just talking. If you wanna throw some people I can give you names.” Yunho said, holding his hands up in surrender. 

Jongho had always had a protective nature to him (mainly with his two oldest hyungs), but that protectiveness came in full force when Mingi was involved. Maybe it was because they both could relate to being the youngest sibling or maybe it had something to do with how Jongho let Mingi be extra affectionate but would shriek when the others tried it. 

Regardless of what it was, Jongho always looked out for Mingi and was willing to take down anyone or anything that hurt him. San  _ swears _ his neck was still bruised from two months back when he made Mingi spill coffee on his shoes and then cried to Seonghwa and Hongjoong when Jongho flicked his neck any chance he got. All of the members had a story about getting injured by Jongho after upsetting Mingi so Yunho wasn’t surprised by the murderous glare Jongho had set on him. 

“It’s okay, Jongho-ah, Yunie wasn’t being mean. But thank you for caring about me, baby.” Mingi leaned down and kissed Jongho’s head. The youngest grumbled but tightened his grip on Mingi’s waist enough to know he was calm again. 

“Better not have been. But I want those names, please.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I got you. No one’s safe when someone messes with your Mingi hyung, huh?” Yunho said teasingly, pinching Jongho’s cheek. 

The youngest blushed but didn’t say anything, squeezing Mingi again before retreating back into the practise room. The two ‘99’s stared after him until they heard alarmed screeching coming from various members inside. Yunho shook his head fondly and handed the bag to Mingi. 

“Here you go, tell Hongjoong hyung I said hey. Also tell him not to kick my ass later, I’m sure Jongho is already acting out his hit list.” 

“I will, don’t worry. Thank you, Yunie.” Mingi said, kissing his cheek before starting back to Hongjoong’s studio. 

“There you are, puppy. I was starting to think you fell asleep in the hall.” Hongjoong greeted, leading Mingi over your the couch again. 

“Oh, no, hyung. I just ran into Yunho and Jongho and we talked. Yunie apologised for earlier and Jongho was trying to think of how to kill Woo and Yeo and make it look accidental.” 

“Ah, Seonghwa hyung might beat him to it. But let’s forget about them, baby. Right now is all about you. So get that pretty little ass over here.” Hongjoong said, patting the couch space next to him. Mingi almost skipped over, handing over the bag. 

“Why do you have lube with you, hyung?” 

“I was going to leave it in my desk for future use but it seems like the opportunity came faster than I expected. Remind me later that we need to get some more from the store for our room.” 

Mingi nodded, softly settling down beside his boyfriend. Hongjoong smiled warmly, already sensing Mingi was getting nervous. His baby always got a little nervous about sex, mainly because of his height. He knew he was a lot bigger than Hongjoong and that fact sometimes made him feel inadequate whenever they got down and dirty. But Hongjoong always made sure to kiss and stroke and pet away all of his puppy’s insecurities until he couldn’t think of anything other than Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong put a hand behind Mingi’s neck and tugged him closer, their mouths meeting again slowly. It was wet and warm and so so slow but Mingi loved it all the same, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong’s neck to keep him close. The older obliged, tugging at Mingi’s thighs until he got the memo and slid as close as possible, their thighs brushing with every tilt of their heads and shiver down their spines. 

They pulled apart again, panting into each other’s mouths wetly. Their eyes met and Mingi broke out in giggles, pressing soft little kisses around Hongjoong’s face. Hongjoong sighed dreamily, setting his hands down on his boy’s thick thighs. 

“Okay, baby, let’s get you ready. Over my lap, please.” 

Mingi nodded hastily, crawling across his boyfriend’s lap so his bum was a short reach. He dropped down to rest on his forearms when his lower back twinged in pain for a second. Hongjoong rubbed a thumb over the skin for a second and then moved his hands elsewhere, sliding under Mingi’s shirt and across his back and then down across his ass. 

“You’re so pretty, baby. You always look so pretty. When you’re across my lap or dancing on stage or panting under me, just so beautiful.” Hongjoong reached under Mingi’s stomach to undo the drawstring on his shorts, loosening them and pulling them and his boxers down to his knees. 

“Th-thank you, Sir.” Mingi breathed out, turning his head to look up at Hongjoong. 

“Uh uh, puppy, not Sir right now. This isn’t sex, remember?”

“Yes-y-yes, hyungie, I remember.” 

Hongjoong smiled down at Mingi, his right hand rubbing across Mingi’s flank while his left reached for the bottle of lube. Mingi heard the snick of the lid being flipped open and almost started shaking in anticipation when he finally felt a slick finger against his hole. 

“Hyungie.... _ oh my god _ ...” 

“I’m not even in you yet, baby, just wait.” Hongjoong said, tone cocky. Mingi didn’t have it in him to challenge it when he felt Hongjoong’s finger press in all the way to the last knuckle in one go. 

“ _ Ah! _ ” Mingi yelped, more startled than anything by the sudden intrusion. 

“Are you okay, baby? Did I hurt you?” Hongjoong asked worriedly, freezing where he was. Mingi whined and canted his hips back, desperate to feel more of his hyung in him. 

“No, just su-surprised,  _ uhnnn _ ...” 

Hongjoong let out a heavy breath and started moving his finger, in and out without going near Mingi’s prostate. After all, this was supposed to be therapeutic. Mingi let out a pleasured groan into the couch cushion when Hongjoong slicked you another finger and slid it in beside the first. 

“You take it so well, puppy. You’re so good, aren’t you? Of course you are, you’re my best boy. I love you so much, puppy. You’re doing so well.”

Mingi could feel his mind start to fill with cotton, his brain feeling heavier and heavier at Hongjoong’s honey coated tone, his body slowly going lax under his boyfriend’s small hands. 

Hongjoong scissored his fingers a bit more before he coated another finger and pushed it in with the other two, going as slow as he could to make sure Mingi wasn’t in any pain. He knew his boyfriend was slowly falling into his fuzzy headspace so he picked up his pace a little, knowing that he had to be gentle with him. 

Mingi’s back rose and fell slowly as he breathed deeply, his whole body and mind in Hongjoong’s hands. He trusted the older with his life, knowing he would do anything to keep Mingi happy. Mingi’s lips spread into a dopey grin at the thought of his boyfriend; his warm, tiny, handsome boyfriend that he loved. 

_ God _ , Mingi hoped Hongjoong knew how much he loved him. He wanted to tell everyone about him all the time, about how amazing and incredible he was. Hongjoong would always brush off compliments Mingi gave him but that didn’t deter the younger in the slightest. He was determined to love Hongjoong just as much as Hongjoong loved him. 

And he would tell him all of that, if his brain could just make his mouth move. 

Mingi tried but all that came out of his mouth was jumbled together vowels and breathy noises, his smile still present. 

“Such a happy baby, aren’t you, darling?” Hongjoong chuckled, rubbing his free hand up and down Mingi’s back. 

Mingi made a noise from somewhere in his throat that he couldn’t name. 

Hongjoong chuckled again and started to take out his fingers, deeming Mingi stretched enough, when Mingi started to whine, sounding so distressed that Hongjoong was almost positive he’d hurt his baby. 

“What’s wrong, Minie? Did I hurt you, baby?” 

It took Mingi a few moments to process the questions and even longer to think of a response that made sense with alarm bells ringing in his skull. Hongjoong was leaving, he couldn’t leave Mingi. Mingi needed him, needed him so badly. Mingi wanted Hongjoong on him or in him or even just around him every second of every day,  _ craved _ the warmth Hongjoong caused. 

Mingi wasn’t aware he was saying any of this out loud until Hongjoong had sat him up on his lap and was holding him as close as he could. Hongjoong pressed his lips to Mingi’s ear and whispered reassurances to him, wiping a stray tear or two off his boy’s cheeks. Mingi breathed in Hongjoong’s smell as deep as he could, wanting every inch of his lungs coated in Hongjoong’s cologne and natural scent.  **Fuck** , he loved this man. 

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. I just got finished stretching you so now we can move to my desk chair, okay? But you gotta tell me your colour before we do anything else.” Hongjoong said, his voice low to keep Mingi as calm as he could. 

Mingi mumbled a few random words before pressing a kiss to Hongjoong’s neck. 

“G-green...green, Joongie.” 

Hongjoong smiled when he realised Mingi had fully fallen into subspace, pressing kisses all over his baby’s cheek and neck. Mingi giggled softly, loving the attention he was being given despite risking a sub drop not even five minutes prior. 

“Okay, baby, that’s good. You’re doing amazing for me, sweetheart. Are you ready to warm me, darling?” Hongjoong knew he was over doing it with all the pet names but Mingi loved nothing more than all the love and affection he could get when he was in subspace. 

Mingi nodded eagerly, wiggling around happily on Hongjoong’s lap at the prospect of being so close to Hongjoong and making him happy. Mingi loved making his hyungie happy. 

“Up we go, puppy. Just sit on me and I’ll take care of everything.” 

Hongjoong waited for Mingi to stand on his long, shaky legs before stepping over to the desk chair, sitting down before softly tugging Mingi down on top of him. Mingi sat just far enough down Hongjoong’s thighs that the older man could undo the button on his jeans and shimmy them down with his boxers, reaching over for the lube to coat his half hard cock. 

Hongjoong glanced up when he felt Mingi shifting around to see the younger sliding his shorts and boxers down his legs and dropping them in a neat pile under Hongjoong’s desk so they’d be out of the way. He set down the lube and tapped Mingi’s thigh to get his attention.

“Alright, puppy. Just sit up on your knees a little for me—yeah, there ya go, baby. Just like that, and sit down when you feel comfortable. Don’t go too fast, we have all the time in the world.” Hongjoong said, one hand on the dip in Mingi’s waist and the other holding his cock against Mingi’s hole. 

Mingi slowly sunk down onto the older, the stretching he had helped dull the usual sting immensely. Hongjoong sighed contentedly when Mingi was fully seated in his lap, Mingi letting out a breathy little noise at the same time. 

“And now all you have to do is get comfortable, sweetheart. I’ll let you know when I’m finished here and we can head home. I love you, Minie.” 

“Love Joongie too.” Mingi whispered, pressing a long kiss to Hongjoong’s lips before putting his face in Hongjoong’s shoulder. 

Hongjoong chuckled at his boyfriend, picking up his headphones off his desk and sliding them back over his head, leaving the ear muff off the ear Mingi was closest to, in case he wanted to say something to him. The shifting caused Mingi to whimper a little and snuffle his face down deeper into the space between his boyfriend’s shoulder and neck but otherwise he stayed still, his thighs pressed against Hongjoong’s hips and the rest of his mile long legs sticking out through either arm rest space in the chair. 

Hongjoong set his chin on Mingi’s shoulder and got to work, wanting to get as much done as soon as possible so he could take his baby home for food and cuddles. Maybe they would even watch that Disney movie that Mingi had been wanting to see for a while. Well, only after Hongjoong got done verbally kicking some ass with the younger members. 

But he didn’t let himself get upset about that now, just kissed Mingi’s neck and shoulder again as he listened through Wooyoung’s verse. He leaned forward to type a few notes in a different tab before switching back to the previous one to listen to San’s verse. 

The sporadic sounds of clicking and typing aided Mingi in his descent into subspace, the soothing background noise making his eyelids feel heavy. He snuggled down deeper into Hongjoong, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him like a child would a teddy bear. Hongjoong smiled and kissed Mingi’s head, reaching up to ruffle his hair as a yawn made its way out of the younger’s mouth. 

“Someone sounds tired.” Hongjoong teased lightly, only halfway focusing on the track. 

“Mm mm, not....not tired...gonna stay up with y....you, Joongie.” Mingi mumbled, his fingers tightening their hold on the back of Hongjoong’s hoodie. 

Hongjoong knew his boyfriend was almost asleep, the younger gripping onto him a clear sign. Mingi always needed to have Hongjoong close, needed that reassurance of love and protection even in his sleep, so his solution was to latch onto the older and not let go unless he had to. Hongjoong has always found it adorable. 

Hongjoong stamped a few more kisses on the side of Mingi’s head before getting back to work, happy to see that he only had a few more parts to review before he fine tuned some minor details and crossed it off his list of things to finish. Mingi’s breath evened and slowed after a few minutes, letting Hongjoong know he had fallen asleep, and he resisted the urge to coo at his big baby of a boyfriend (at least until he wasn’t balls deep in him). 

Hongjoong almost forgot about the fact his boyfriend was literally sitting on his cock the whole time he was working, somehow going soft and staying that way despite their positions. He still wasn’t entirely sure how Mingi would want to finish their night, whether it be with simple cuddling or with Hongjoong worshipping every inch of Mingi’s skin he could reach, but he prepared himself for either outcome. 

The two sat in warm and welcomed silence, the only noises coming from Hongjoong’s keyboard or mouse or whenever Mingi made a little whine or mumble in his sleep. The older was playing the last part of the track to check for any mistakes when he heard a soft knock at the door. He looked down at Mingi and back at his door unsure of what to do with a lap full of Mingi. The door opened slightly after a moment of silence, Seonghwa’s head poking in. 

“Joong? I’m just letting you know that we finished practise and we’re heading home. Please don’t be late for dinner again.” Seonghwa teased, knowing Hongjoong was always staying way later than he should’ve been. 

“I won’t hyung, don’t worry. I’m almost done here and then we’ll be home. I still have some members I need to talk to about practise.” 

“Don’t go too hard on them, Jongho already got his hands on Woo and San before we could get him under control. I’ll talk to them on the way home, too.” 

“Thanks, hyung. You’re a babe!” Hongjoong whisper yelled. 

Seonghwa shook his head and chuckled fondly, blowing Hongjoong a kiss before closing the door behind him. 

Hongjoong sighed and got back into the task at hand, running through all the vocals and music one last time on the track before he deemed it completed. He double and triple saved the files onto his computer before sending a copy to the higher ups in the company. He didn’t wait for a response and began shutting everything down, one arm wrapping around Mingi’s waist as he watched his monitor go black. 

The two still had a little while before they’d be considered late to dinner so Hongjoong let his baby continue to sleep against him, his arms holding him close as he dreamed. Hongjoong always thought Mingi was so beautiful, almost ethereal looking even as he slept. His sharp features softened just the slightest bit when he was resting, making him not just Mingi From Ateez but just Mingi, Hongjoong’s baby. The older felt his throat tighten up a bit as he thought about just how much he loved the boy in his lap. 

  
  


_ God _ , he was going to kick the kids’ asses when he got home. He’d definitely let Jongho have a turn. He knew he would gain some rationality and get the full story from both Mingi and the rest of the kids at some point but for now he settled for making a mental list of all the chores he was going to force them to do, along with a lengthy lecture he would do entirely in his Leader Voice™️ to make it sting a bit. 

Hongjoong was brought out of his daydream by Mingi squirming in his lap, whimpering as he slowly woke up. The younger rubbed his face against Hongjoong’s hoodie, snuggling into the material as he yawned and smacked his lips. 

“Well, hi there, sleepyhead. Have a good nap?” Hongjoong asked, kissing his nose. Mingi giggled and hid his face more in Hongjoong’s shoulder. 

“Mhmmm, really good nap, Joongie. Thank you so so much.” Mingi rasped, hugging Hongjoong again before he pulled back and stretched, his joints popping and cracking from being cramped up for a few hours. 

“Of course, puppy. Anything for my favourite boy. Do you wanna start getting ready to go home, baby? Seonghwa hyung has dinner waiting for us.” 

Mingi nodded tiredly, reaching up to rub at his eye with a fist and shifting to stand up when he whined. Hongjoong’s eyes widened in surprise, watching Mingi freeze on his lap. 

“What? What is it, puppy?” 

“Fe-felt too good for-for a second...sorry Joongie.” Mingi said, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down from the sudden jolt of electricity up his spine. 

“Oh, don’t apologise, baby. I’m glad you felt good. Do you wanna play before we go or do you wanna have a quiet night?” Hongjoong asked, hands on Mingi’s waist but not touching his skin so he could focus. He watched Mingi’s thinking face for a few seconds before the younger shook his head. 

“Just wanna go home, Joongie. I’m really tired and hungry.” 

“Okay, baby, we can do that. Just take a second to stretch your legs before you stand up so they don’t hurt too much.” 

Mingi nodded again, stretching out his mile long legs before clambering off his boyfriend’s lap. He immediately missed the warmth of the older so he whined until Hongjoong had stood up and readjusted the sweatpants on his hips. Mingi sighed happily as he leaned into Hongjoong again, making it difficult for the older to retrieve the discarded shorts and boxers from under his desk. Hongjoong settled on reaching for the napkins he’d left on his desk for quick clean up before they started, handing a few to Mingi to clean himself up as much as he could. 

The two slowly but surely got themselves together and had settled the room back to how it had been before their little session. Hongjoong had just tossed the lube into the bottom drawer of his desk when he was suddenly spun around and kissed fiercely on the mouth, Mingi’s lips and tongue moving against his like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Hongjoong braced himself against the desk behind him but met Mingi halfway with just as much intensity. They finally pulled away when neither could stand the lack of oxygen any longer.

“Sorry for being so sudden with that, I just felt a lot and needed to get it out.” Mingi said sheepishly, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he watched Hongjoong attempt to catch his breath.

“If that’s how you speak your mind, feel free to open up more often.”

“I just really want you to know that I love you...like..a lot. And that I wanna thank you for doing this for me, it helped so much; just being able to be so close to you when I was feeling so needy was everything I needed. Thank you so much for caring for me, hyung.” Mingi said, cheeks blushing furiously as he chewed on the skin of his thumb.

Hongjoong cooed, bringing their foreheads together so they were touching.

“My big, beautiful baby; I love you so much. Please don’t thank me, I would do anything to make you smile, including letting you sit on my dick anytime you want. Literally  _ any time _ . Whenever you want. Any time, any place, I’m there.”

Mingi laughed and shoved his boyfriend playfully, lacing their fingers together and leading the way out of Hongjoong’s studio. The warmth of their palms pressed together travelled through their bodies and kept them content on their walk home, their bodies never parting as they made their way to the rest of their family. 

Hongjoong was still gonna kick ‘99 line’s asses when Mingi finally went to sleep, but he could worry about that later. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this ! it's different than i usually write so i'm kind a worried but, i'll survive. 
> 
> i just really love these boys and my height difference kink went into overdrive when i saw mingi and hongjoong next to each other so this was made 
> 
> mingi is such a baby i love him so much 
> 
> ALSO !! this is complete fiction !! i know i wrote wooyoung and yeosang as kinda mean and jongho as kinda violent but i swear i love them all equally and don't mean any harm.
> 
> thank you all for reading, ily
> 
> -A


End file.
